un qui va a l'hopital et les autres suivent!
by alloni
Summary: tout va bien pour tala mais pour shika tout va finir mal!


Salut a tous!j'espere que chacun avais hate de voir la suite

Et bien la voilà votre suite le chapitre2!

Chapitre 2 :1 vas a l'hôpital et les autres suivent!

Le lendemain matin shika et belléropha alla voir tala a l'hôpital et belléropha s'informas au docteur a propos de tala .

Belléropha :eh…docteur!

Docteur :oui.

Belléropha :c'est a propos de tala.

Docteur :oui qu'est ce qu'il as?

Belleropha :bah…est-ce qu'il va bien?

Docteur : bien c'est ce qu'ont pensais mais …

Belleropha(coupe la parole au docteur) :mais quoi?il est mort?dans le coma?

Docteur :tu as bien et belle trouver la réponse!

Belléropha :il est mort?

Docteur :non.dans le coma et as beaucoup de problèmes respiratoires!

Shika :et c'est grave?

Docteur :non!il ne meuras pas quand même!

Belléropha :ouf!

Shika :bon bah y faudrait penser a y aller hein?

Belléropha : oui! Oui!j'arrive!

Shika :ok!

Belléropha :bon enfin nous y voilà!

shika :alors il ne faut pas trop faire de bruit!

10minutes plus tard

Shika :alors ont devrais y aller la ok?

Belléropha :ok!bye tala!

Il partis a leur maison elle est en brick grise et le toit est de couleur gris et rouge rouan. 3chambres,2salon,1cuisine,1salle a manger,2salle de bain et 2salle de repos(avec un ordinateur dedans).

Belléropha :il va bien tala!

Ray :c'est chouette alors!

Kai :pour la premiere fois je pourais vous dire bravo!

Shika :c'est pas la premiere fois!

Kai :oui je me souviendrais bien de vous l'avoir dit!

Penséa :oh!vous aller pas commencer encore la?

Kai et shika :et pourquoi pas?

Penséa :parce que tout le monde en as marre de vous entendre vous chamailler comme ca!

Shika :ok alors j'arrete!

Kai :tu n'est seulement qu'une poule mouiller!

Shika :pas du tout!

Kai :oui!

Shika :non!

Kai :O-U-I-!

Shika :N-O-N-!

Ray :arreter!

Shika :ok! Ok!

Kai :ah!et aussi shika,bien …

Shika :bien quoi encore!

Kai :bien garland sa maison a bruler alors il va vivre ici pour quelque jours!

Shika :NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOONNN!

Kai :quoi?

Belléropha :elle c'est deja fait agresser sexuellement par garland a 12ans et depuis ce temps elle craint la peur quand elle le voit, rien ne peut la faire changer d'idées!

Ray :alors c'était donc pour ca que quand elle est revenus à 14ans elle as crier comme une folle quand elle as vu garland et c'était ca quelle ne voulais pas me dire?

Shika :j'avais pas crier comme un folle pour rien et je ne voulais rien te dire puisque je sais que tu aurais demander !

Ray :mais il y as rien de méchant a s'inquièté de sa sœur!

Shika :oui mais tu sais tres bien que moi je n'aime pas donner tout en détails!

Ray :oui c vrai!

Shika :bon alors moi je vais dans la douche ok?

Tous sauf kai :d'accord!

Shika :et ne toucher pas a l'eau !

Tous sauf kai :ok!

Shika parti dans la douche mais arrivas quelque chose d'anormal et vous le verrez…maintenant!

Garland :bonjour chere…shika!

Shika :qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

Garland :rien ,mais plutot te poignarder!

Shika :HHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Garland poignarda shika et elle s'évanouis. le sans coulais de partout,le plancher dee la chambre de bain était couvert de sang!alors belléropha alla voir mais il était trop tard garland s'étais echapper.garland avais poignarder shika mais dans le bas de la nuque , shika devais se contater chanceuse d'avoir survécu a ca!son trou etais de 3pouce de long ,1centimetres de largeur et 2 a 3 centimètres de profondeur.

Belléropha :RRRRAAAAAYYY!

Ray :OOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUIIII!

Belléropha :APELLE LE 911!

Ray :POURQUOI?

Belléropha :ne placote pas fait ce que je te dit!

Ray :d'accord!

Plus tard…

Ambulancier :où est-elle?

Ray :à l'étage, chambre 2 a droite.

Ambulancier :d'accord!

Les ambulanciers amena shika a l'hopital et elle lui restas bien longtemps!

Le lendemain matin…………

Fin du chapitre 2!

Et bien le lendemain matin se passeras dans le chapitre 3.

Alors je voudrais remercier Bobizaurd et Shikanta et Naomé pour leur aide et encouragement a continuer a ecrire mes fic!Et j'éespere qu'il y auras asser de détails pour shikanta , Naomé et bobizaurd!

Alors j'éspere que cela a plus a tout le mondes et laisser des reviews et continuer a m'encourager sa va m'aider a vous faire beaucoup de bonheurs pour tout le mondes !alors ciao!bye!


End file.
